hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Statue
The Angel Statue '''location is known for a once symbolic feature of the city that was destroyed by an incoming car from outside the realm of the City of Shadows. It is behind the Enchanted Ball and Bedroom's Manor complex, but used to be in the center of the city next to the Event totems. Many items have been left here; remains of the statue and investigations of the car crash, and items stolen and dispersed from the getaway vehicle. The player is onlooking the crashed car that has been turned over into a wall, with one headlight still blinking. Pieces of the statue are spread out, leaving only the Map to show what it looked like when it had been intact. Many hidden items are either in dark crevasses or overlapped with others, much like a crash in real life. In addition to the items being overlapped, similarly to the Manor House Gate, the hidden objects of this area do not tend to have many different positions to appear in, making the location difficult on first attempts, but memorization stronger than in other scenes. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the '''Angel Statue. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Adhesive Tape * On stone wall in center foreground (silver duct tape) * On corner of wall in the background Apple * On ground below car windshield, centre background (half eaten) * On ground left of Angel's Hand (half eaten) * On ground left of paper bag, left foreground Axe * On floor just below chest, right foreground Baguette * Hidden in paper bag, left foreground Banana Skin * Left side of screen just above the baseball ( looks like a yellow Lilly ) actually dried up yellow banana skin * middle of screen, on the ground Baseball * Bottom left, on the bench * On ground right foreground * On ground below windshield, centre background Baseball Bat * Right of car hood, above chest, between hood and grill * Leaning against the wall, centre background * lowest left corner, on the foreground wall Battery Cable * Hanging out of car grille, background Boot * Along the center left edge, next to the wing * Mid left behind ivy Bone * On the car windshield * In front of chest, front right, left of boot * Just to right of Paper Shopping Bag on left of screen * Against the fallen pillar in the middle, touching the wing * On ledge of wall, center screen Bottle * On ground left of Chest, right foreground * On top of Angel's Wing right of Traffic Cone, left background Butterfly * Centre screen; on the corner of the wall (sometimes hanging off a heart shape pendant) * On top left of windshield, top centre background (silver) * On iron railing, left background (green) Cane * On floor left of Angel's head, left background * Horizontally on hood of the car Cartridge * On ground below windshield, centre background (shotgun) * On end of Angel's Wing, centre foreground (shotgun) Clover * On the fallen pillar, single green clover * Lower left of screen on wall, single green clover * Lower right of screen on wall, green Cola * At center, left of the large chest * Behind left chest, just before hand Croissant * On ground next to shopping bag, middle ground * Right corner side of foreground Crowbar * Above stone wall in center foreground (hard to see) by the book * On ground in front of chest, left fore ground Diamond * On ground, front center of the chest * On edge of angel's wing * On ground, near the chin of the Angel statue's head * Single diamond in front of chest right bottom corner * Bottom Middle, to the left of the leaves Diamonds * On ground on right side of Angel's wing, centre foreground * On ground partially behind maple leaf, left foreground Doll * In the chest * Between head of statue and foreground wall Dynamite * On ground centre foreground, left of chest (red) * On the ledge of the back wall (red with a gauge on the end) * Under the fallen pillar in the middle Eight * On front of Chest in roman numerals, right foreground Envelope * On stone wall in front arch, left background * Under the right side of chest * Under the left side of chest * On the left side of screen on the ground behind baseball * Sticking out from under the hood Fire Extinguisher * On floor left of Car Windshield, center background * On the right below the car grill * In the chest, below the car grill Football (Formerly Soccer Ball) * In the toolbox * In chest right foreground * In opening on right side of wall, left to the roof of the car Four * On front of chest in roman numerals, right foreground * On front of Post Box rear middle Gear * On ground left of chest, right foreground Glasses * Bellow and to the left of the chest on the bench * On Stone Wall, left foreground Glove * Right of statue’s head (lower left part of scene) * Mid bottom (foreground) on ground below ledge/stone bench * On the mailbox Gloves * Partially hidden on the ground in the center (Grey work gloves) * On the ground lower from the center (Grey gloves, not work gloves) * On the mailbox Gun (hand gun) * Half hidden under fallen pillar (in the middle of the scene; just tap near the white stone) * on the wall foreground * at the left of paper bag Handprint * Among Ivy left side * Car hood, various locations * On fallen pillar, left foreground Heart * Hood of car, where emblem would be * On front of chest, right foreground * Carved into wall, left of windshield Jerry Can (formerly Gas Can) * Next to right corner of stone wall (hidden behind other objects) Keys * On ground below ledge foreground middle * center of screen, at left of banana skin Mailbox * Centre of Car Windshield (red) * Completely at right, partially hidden Maple Leaf * Right foreground, on wall, near gun * At left side of front edge * On top right edge of iron railing on left Mask * On the ground center, next to the teddy bear, part hidden under another object * On the ground, right foreground, between the boot and chest * On ground, left foreground * Stuck in car grille above mailbox, right foreground * Behind trunk, right foreground (looks like a hockey mask) * Under the muffler * On the angel wing Muffler (Exhaust pipe of a car) * Right foreground in front of the car (a metal object) * At left side of front edge Necklace * Hanging from top right of Car Hood (heart pendant) * Hanging from the wall on the left (heart pendant) Notebook * Bottom center, under duct tape * Bottom centre, under the leaf One * Right side, on the side lid of the chest, the chest by the grill of the car * In Silhouette mode looks like a fat worm! Padlock * Near bottom of stone wall in background * To the right of stone wall, on the handle of the baseball bat (see picture) Parrott * Against the back wall in the leaves on the top of the wrought iron * On top of the mailbox (on the far right) Pump * Leaning against car hood, right foreground * Behind Angel's wing, left foreground Rabbit (Cuddly toy) * Centre background at bottom of car windshield background, sometimes obscured by hat * At the bottom of the car hood, center Radish * To the left of the paper bag Revolver * On stone, right foreground * On floor left of Paper Bag, left foreground * Barrel hidden below Car Windshield, centre background * On the pillar in the middle * On ground left of chest (near statue's broken off hand) * In Silhouette mode sometimes it is to the left of the muffler end; hard to see Ring * Near-center foreground, right of where notebook would be Rope * In chest * Partially hidden under broken stuff (middle of screen) Roses * On floor left of boot, right foreground (dead bunch) * Right foreground, in front of chest Screw * Two crossed screws near border left foreground * Two crossed screws near border right foreground Screwdriver * On ground left of Angel's Hand, centreground * On ground left of Angel's Wing, left foreground * Center of the angel's wing, at the tip of the largest feather * Very center of scene - in ground below fallen pillar Six (VI) * Etched on red mailbox in Roman numbers * Above windshield / On roof, left of the hat Shotgun * On ground, centre foreground * Leaning againt the car * Under left end of wing (only muzzle showing) Shotgun Cartridge * On ground, next to edge of car that's touching the ground * At center of screen, at level of head of statue Spider * On the hood, top background * On the hood, lower right * On paper bag on the left Spring Onions * Hidden in Paper Bag, left foreground Steering Wheel * Lower left or lower right, red, may be mostly hidden under stone shelf * In car Walkie-talkie * Under the doll in at the front * Under the cane where the pump is (near car) * Bottom left, near stone shelf, (see picture) * Underneath left side of chest (mostly hidden) Wheel * Left side, in front of wall (rim) Wrench * On ground left of chest along edge of Angel's wing, centre background Secret Areas (Red Letters) * Paper bag, left foreground * Chest, right foreground Item Drops Ranks Gallery Angel Statue Rank IV.png|Rank IV Angel Statue Rank V.png|Rank V Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Related Cases: ** Alex's Angels ** Diggers' Stash (case) * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Locations